Forever Changed
by MissPHalliwell
Summary: Piper, Prue and Phoebe have just reunited at the manor. Just as things seem to calm down again. An unexpected surprise is left on their door step. I know I suck at summaries. Read and have a look for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Phoebes Home Coming

Piper Halliwell walked through the front door of her childhood home and called for her sister Prue.

"Prue?"

"I'm in here working on the chandelier."

"Sorry, I'm late." Piper said, meeting her sister in the foyer

"What else is new. You know Piper, I would've been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change." Prue told her as she stepped off the ladder.

"I know, I didn't realize how long I was in China Town...did Jeremy call?" Piper asked as they entered the kitchen together.

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered." Prue told her, "What were you doing in China Town? I thought you had that interview in North Beach?"

"I did, but I went to Yung Le Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper said taking out the items she had bought.

"So that cook didn't hire you today?" Prue asked.

"No," Piper answered taking a bottle of wine out of the package her boyfriend had sent her, "but this, just may get me the job."

Prue took the bottle from her sister and looked at the label, "Jeremy sent you Port?"

"Yes, it's the ultimate ingredient in my recipe." Piper told her

Prue glanced at her and then back at the bottle. "Nice boyfriend"

"Oh my gosh," Piper said walking away from the table, "tell me that is not our old spirit board."

"Yea I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester."

Piper held the board up and read the inscription on the back. "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. Remember the power of three will set you free. Love Mom." Piper turned to her sister, " we never did figure out what this inscription meant."

"We should send it to Phoebe," Prue said making her way into the living room. "that girl is so in the dark maybe a little bit of light will help."

Piper followed her "You are always so hard on her."

Prue turned around, "Piper, the girl has no vision..no sense of the future."

Piper hesitated, "I really think Phoebe's coming around."

Prue scoffed. "Well as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news." she turned and went into the living room. Piper, annoyed with her sister, turned and made her way back into the kitchen.

About an hour later both women went about the house checking the lights, after the storm blew them out..again.

"I don't get it" Prue told her sister, "I have checked everything. There is no reason the chandelier should not be working."

"Um, you know how you've been talking about doing something with that spare room we've got? I think you're right...we do need a roommate." Piper told her sister, leaning against the door frame as her sister walked out.

"Well," Prue said, walking into the kitchen, "we could rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house."

"Phoebes good with a wrench!" Piper blurted as she followed her older sister.

"Phoebe lives in New York." Prue told her while she rooted through a kitchen drawer.

"Not anymore"

Prue turned around, already sensing that something was going on behind her back.

"What?"

"She left New York, she's moving back in with us." Piper said quickly, preparing herself for her sisters wrath. Instead Prue turned and walked out of the kitchen glaring at her sister.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Well I could hardly say no!" Piper called as she followed her sister, "it's her house too. It was willed to all of us."

Prue turned around to face her sister, "Yea months ago, and we haven't seen or spoken to her since."

"We'll you haven't spoken to her." Piper whispered.

"No, I haven't. Look maybe you forgot why I'm still mad at her." Prue shot back.

"Of course not." Piper said, "but she didn't have any where else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt-"

"And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway?"

"A couple of days...maybe a week..or two"

Prue's face was fuming, "Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?"

Just then the front door opened and in came the youngest Halliwell, Phoebe.

"Surprise!" She called coming into the room. "I found the hide-a-key."

Prue didn't look at her, but Piper smiled and embraced her younger sister.

"Phoebe, welcome home. It's so good to see you." She turned to their sister, "Isn't it Prue?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm speechless."

Just then a cab honked. Piper grabbed Prue's purse and ran out to pay. While Prue was still glaring at her youngest sister.

Piper came in and asked if they were hungry, but neither one of them were. They both went up to their separate rooms upstairs. Leaving Piper alone.

Chapter 2. A New Surprise

Midnight

Patty Halliwell stood on the front step of the house she had grown up in. Where all her girls, except for two, had grown up. Now she was standing there with her youngest daughter, her baby. Three year old Penny stood next to her.

"Mommy, do I really have to go?"

"Now Sweetheart we've been through this. Mommy has to go back to Heaven. Her time is up and you are going to live with your sisters. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, your going to have a wondrous time, Penny. I promise you." Patty bent down and hugged her daughter for the last time, rang the doorbell, and disappeared into the air. Leaving Penny to wait for her sisters.

Inside the house.

The three sisters were coming down the stairs arguing over Phoebes recent action with Witch Craft when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Who in the world could that be? It's midnight, for goodness sake." Piper said.

"I'll get it." Phoebe called out to them, running over to the front door.

At first she didn't see anything as she looked out, until a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and she saw a little girl. Soaking wet, looking up at her.

"Prue! Piper! I think you need to come here!" Phoebe yelled for her sisters as she pulled the little one inside and closed the door.

"Phoebe who is it?-" Prue cut herself off when she saw the little girl, who looked just like her. She ran over and got on her knees to so she could look the child in the eye. "Phoebe, go to the attic and look in that box of old baby clothes and see if you can find some pajamas for her."

Phoebe nodded and ran up the stairs, almost running into Piper.

"What the-" Piper started to say, until Prue cut her off, as she picked up the little girl and headed for the kitchen.

"Piper get a towel please. She's freezing and get a blanket off my bed too." she told her sister.

The little girl stared up at her, while she shivered and Prue took the soaked t-shirt and jeans off of her.

"What's your name little girl?" Prue asked

"Penny. Penny Halliwell." she answered. Prue's eyes widened at the little one. But she smiled and took the towel that Piper had thrown at her on her way up to her room. Prue wrapped her up in it and dried her off.

"My Mommy, said that she had to go back to Heaven tonight and that you were gonna take are of me. My Mommy is Patty Halliwell, and you are Prue. My middle name is Prudence. I'm named after you. My name is Penelope Prudence Halliwell, and the lady that opened the door is Phoebe, Mommy said that she is funny, and Piper is a good cook."

Prue stared at the girl as Piper and Phoebe came back down.

"Prue? Honey what's wrong?" Piper asked her sister. Who was staring at the little girl.

"Phoebe, get her dressed. I need to talk to Piper. Wrap her in that blanket and take her into the living room." Prue turned back around to Penny and smoothed her hair back. "I'll be right back. Phoebe's going take you for a moment while I go talk to Piper."

Penny nodded and let Phoebe pick her up and take her into the living room.

"Prue, what's going on?"

Prue took a deep breath, "That little girl, is somehow our sister. Piper she knew my name, and yours, and Phoebes, and Moms. She has our last name and Piper, she's even named after me. Penelope Prudence. Penny. She knew you were a good cook and said that Phoebe is funny."

Piper looked at her sister and then in the living room where Phoebe was getting the girl dressed.

"She does look like you...a lot like you." Piper told her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

"Piper how is that possible? She can't be-"

Piper cut her off, "Prue, she knew who we were. She knows who Mom is."

"You don't think this has anything to do with that 'spell' Phoebe cast. Do you?" Prue asked her sister.

Prue's question was answered with Phoebe's scream and a crash. Both women ran into the living room where Penny and Phoebe were. Phoebe was holding onto Penny tightly.

"What is going on in here?" Prue asked her sister.

"Prue I don't know. Penny was talking to me and waved her hand and all of a sudden the lamp just fell." Phoebe answered, getting up off the couch.

"Really Phoebe? It just fell over? Come on."

"It's true Prue." Penny said from where she was standing. "I did it with my power. Mommy said that when one of you read from the Book of Shadows that we would get our powers. Mommy has powers. She can freeze things and I can move things. Lookie." Penny squinted her eyes and moved a coffee table across the room.

The three sisters almost fainted as they looked down at the three year old.

"It's after midnight. I have to go to work tomorrow. We all need to go to bed." Prue finally said.

"Well, where are we going to put her?" Piper asked, looking over at Penny.

"She can sleep with me." Prue held out her arms to the little one, who ran into them. "Can you two watch her tomorrow? I can't really take her to the museum."

"I have my audition tomorrow at 9am. I can watch her until then." Piper said

"And I can take her after that." Phoebe answered her sister as she followed them up the stairs.

"Good. Then we have a plan and we can get this 'magic' thing sorted out tomorrow." Prue said, hugging the both of them and going into her room.

"Penny you stay here. I'm going to take this blanket to Phoebe."

The little one nodded as Prue left the room with a thick quilt and crossed the hall into Phoebe's room.

"Here, thought you'd need this. This was always the coldest room in the house."

"Thanks Prue."

Phoebe watched her sister walk out, and then took the Book of Shadows out from under her bed. She'd grabbed it when she went up to grab the box of Prue's old baby clothes. Unlike her sisters, _she _had no intention of sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

** Holmes I know it takes a bit of getting used to. But if you read carefully Paige is still in the story but not until later on. Penny was in a dream I had, and it goes more into detail in the next story. **

Chapter 3 Powers? What the Hell do you mean Powers?

7:36 am, the next day

"Hey you," Piper said to Phoebe as she came down the stairs.

"Hi." Phoebe looked over at Penny eating a bowl of cereal at the table. "Prue up yet?"

"She left for work already...you're up awfully early." Piper said, setting a cup of coffee in front of Phoebe as she sat down next to Penny.

Phoebe chuckled, "I never went to sleep."

" And what were you doing?" Piper asked her.

"Reading...just reading."

Piper glared at her, "Reading? Or reading _aloud_?"

Phoebe began to tell her sister what she had read, about the Charmed Ones, about the Warren line, and about their powers.

"But there are four of us.." Piper said.

"I don't count Pippre," thats (Pipe-urh, read that in a little kid voice.) "Mommy said that the three of you were the Charmed Ones. Because you were the three sisters before me that had all three powers that Melinda Warren had." Penny said, looking up from her cereal bowl.

"She's right you know. Each one of us has a special power. Either freezing, or telekinesis, or premonitions."

Penny smiled down at her cereal..the way Prue did when she was little when she knew something or was keeping a secret...before their Mom had died. Piper noticed immediately.

"Penny, what else do you know?" Piper asked her.

Penny bit her lip, "I can't tell. Mommy said you have to find out on your own what your powers are. She said I'm just like Prue though. 'Cause I can move things with my mind."

Phoebe smiled at Piper and Penny. "Well we know what Prue's power is."

Piper huffed at her sister, she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted these 'powers' or to be a witch. She looked at the clock and realized that she was late.

"I have to go. Phoebe, Prue left some money on the counter for you to get Penny some clothes and to look through those boxes in the attic and see if you can find somethings for her. Jeans, shirts, you get the picture right? So, just the essentials. Underwear, socks, and shoes." Piper told her sister.

"I don't have any shoes." Penny said matter -of- factly.

"I know honey. I think I have an old pair that might fit her. I gotta go." Piper kissed them both and ran out the door.

Phoebe sat there at the table with Penny and watched her. Not only did the little girl look like Prue, she acted like her too.

"So what do you say we go up and look through those boxes and see if you like anything." Phoebe asked her.

"Okay."Penny slid off the chair and carried the bowl to the sink, then ran to Phoebe when she held out her arms to carry her up the stairs.

Phoebe ended up letting Penny pick out the clothes she liked while she looked through the Book of Shadows.

"Phoebe, I like these." Penny said holding up one of Prue's old outfits.

Phoebe dressed her in it and found Pipers old shoes.

"They're a little big on you, but that's what Prue gave us money for." Phoebe said. Picking up the little girl.

Phoebe was glad that Prue had left her car for them, with a note.

_Phoebe, _

_Do NOT wreck my car! Be careful. _

_Prue_

Phoebe sighed as she put Penny in the back seat, grateful for the car seat that Prue had left in the back.

When she put her hand on the top of the car, she started to lose her breath and saw a car hitting two people.

She looked around and everything seemed normal. Phoebe got into the car and headed uptown to the clothing store.

"I really like these shoes Phoebe!" Penny said looking up at her sister, then back down at the white light up Velcro shoes. "Look! A kitty!" Penny let go of Phoebes hand and ran into the middle of the street.

"Penny!" Phoebe ran after the little girl as a car pulled out, Phoebe threw herself in front of it and on top of Penny.

********************************Prue***********************************************

Prue was having a horrible day. First she had the exhibit that she had made and got the funding for, taken away by her asshole ex-fiance Roger. Then as she was going into his office she heard him taking credit for her exhibit. She was raging, until she got a call from the hospital. Penny and Phoebe had been hit by a car.

"My names Prue Halliwell. My sisters are here. Phoebe and Penny Halliwell." She told the nurse behind the front desk.

She heard a voice she had known since she was four years old beside her.

"Andy?" She asked, as he turned around.

"Prue! Hi!" Andy said, hugging her. The nurse said that both Phoebe and Penny were in x-ray, and the person Andy was seeing was busy too. So they went to get coffee, and caught up with each other.

"_Prue Halliwell, please pick up your sisters at the front desk." _Prue smiled at Andy and said goodbye and turned to Penny and Phoebe.

"Prue!" Penny ran to her and jumped into her waiting arms.

"Prue, before you yell at me. Just know that your cars okay and Penny's okay." Phoebe said as she was running behind her, trying to keep up as her sister walked in front of her.

Prue turned around when she got to her car and faced Phoebe. "Phoebe. Do you honestly think that I'm worried about my car!? You and Penny almost got killed!" Prue opened the car door and put Penny in the car seat, and then slid into the front seat.

Phoebe got in too and they sped off toward the pharmacy.

When they got in Prue turned in Phoebe's pain medication and began looking for some Advil. She was getting a migraine.

"You know, Camomile Tea works great for headaches." Phoebe told her sister, who in turn ignored her.

"Isn't this aisle 3?" Prue asked, looking around for the aspirin.

"Should be."

"Well, I can't find the aspirin." Prue said, annoyed.

"Then _move_ your headache _out_ of your mind Prue." Phoebe said.

They had taken Penny out for lunch before going to the pharmacy. Prue had realized her power and was getting very annoyed at her sister. She liked the predicableness of life before Phoebe had come back into it. Though she wouldn't trade finding Penny for anything. She'd only known the little girl for a day but she already loved her like her own.

"Phoebe, please." Prue said taking Penny and walking ahead of her sister.

"Come on. Prue."

Prue's temper was getting shorter and shorter with her sister.

"Phoebe! NO!" She said, flinging out her hand and hearing the crash. Several pill bottles flew to the floor. Prue set Penny down on the floor and glared at her sister.

"I found the Advil Prue." Penny said. Looking up at her with a smile.

Prue fought the urge to smile, and focused on her sister.

"Now lets talk about Dad." Phoebe said, knowing how to push her sisters buttons.

"Dads dead." Prue said flatly

"No, he may have moved to New York. But he's very much alive. Just admit it Prue. You're mad that he's alive and you're mad I tried to find him."

"I'm not."

"Dad dad dad dad dad dad dad!" Phoebe prodded.

More bottles filled the aisle, around them. Prue huffed at her sister.

"Come on." She said, taking Penny's hand and accepting the pill bottle from the three year old.

When they got home they realized that Piper too had come into her powers.

"Pippre!" Penny jumped up from the floor where she was playing with one of Pipers old dolls and ran to her. "Prue made the pill bottles fall in the store!"

Piper picked the girl up and smiled. She was having a bad day, she hadn't got the job at the restaurant and was stuck working as the manager of Quake. Not a bad job, but she wanted to cook.

"I see you got your power too." Prue said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yea. I froze my boss."

Phoebe was smiling.

"Anyway. I just came home to change. I'm meeting Jeremy soon." Piper said, setting Penny down and walking upstairs. She was glad she had one normal thing in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

** Missycole23 I'm not sure if I'm going to bring Paige in soon or not. This story kind of centers around Prue and Penny. I'm doing one thing at a time. **

Chapter 4.

About an hour later Prue and Phoebe were sitting in the living room watching Penny, when Piper came running in.

"Prue! Hurry! Lock the doors! Shut the windows! Hurry we don't have a lot of time!" Piper said, turning to Phoebe. "In the Book Of Shadows. Did it say anything about vanquishing a...a...a-"

"A warlock?"Phoebe asked.

"Yes!" Piper said, as the front door opened.

"I've got you now bitch!" He yelled coming into the foyer.

Prue was standing in front of him. "Piper, Phoebe, grab Penny, and get behind me." Jeremy took a step forward. Prue squinted her eyes and threw him back against the door. Without turning around she yelled to her sisters. "Go. GO! Upstairs!" Making sure that she could get up the stairs without dying she ran up after them.

"Find a spell! Find a spell!" She told Phoebe as she came in. She and Penny started moving things in front of the door, using their power.

"Found one!" Phoebe said. Prue and Penny ran to them and watched as everything they had put in front of the door, be removed.

Jeremy threw opened the door with a smile on his face. "You think you can stop me. Foolish witches."

He opened his hand and drew Penny toward him, and threw a fireball around the others.

"We're toast." Piper whispered.

"No, we aren't Piper." Prue said, "Remember the inscription?"

"The power of three will set us free." The three joined hands and kept chanting, Jeremy was getting weaker and weaker as the flames blew out. He dropped Penny and was engulfed in flames.

"Mommy!" Penny screamed as she ran to Prue and wrapped her arms around her leg. Prue picked the little girl up and looked at her sisters.

"She called you Mommy, Prue." Piper said, a faint smile on her face.

"She did." Prue answered, hugging both her sisters.

Later that night Prue sat up in bed and watched Penny sleep. She had gone from a normal 27 year old woman, to a witch and a 'Mommy' in the course of a day.

"Knock Knock." Piper whispered. Coming in and sitting gently on Prue's bed.

"Hey you." Prue said.

"How is she?"

"Better. She fell asleep about an hour ago. Poor kids going to be traumatized."

"I think we all are."

Prue knew what her sister wanted and scooted over in the bed to let Piper in.

"Can I join your guys sleep over?" Phoebe asked, peeking her head around the door, "I can't sleep." Prue nodded and lifted Penny over by Piper so she wouldn't fall off the bed. Phoebe crawled in next to Piper.

"I can't remember the last time we all slept in the same bed." Phoebe whispered, as Prue turned out the lights.

She sure did. It had been the night after Grams had died. She hadn't slept that night as she watched both her sisters, especially Piper. Crumble.

_I'll keep them safe. No matter what. _Prue thought to herself as she closed her eyes and finally got some sleep.

9:30am

Prue sat in the kitchen drinking her coffee, she'd always been the early riser and figured all three of her sisters needed some much needed sleep. It wasn't long until she heard Phoebe's feet bounding down the steps, followed by Penny's lighter bounding, and Piper's silent footsteps.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Penny yelled, running to the door. Prue glanced at her sisters and followed the girl.

Penny opened the door to see a tall man standing in front of her. She cocked her head and looked at him. "Hi." She said.

Prue appeared behind her. "Andy, Hi." She said, picking Penny up.

"Hi, Prue..and.." Andy said, letting that second part of the sentence fall, he wasn't sure what to call the little girl.

"My names Penny." Penny said.

"Well Hello Penny." Andy told her. "Prue, can we talk?"

Prue nodded and set Penny down on the floor and told her to go in the kitchen, and followed Andy out on the porch.

"So, who is that?"Andy asked.

"It's a long story. A really long story." Prue answered.

"Well maybe we can talk about it over dinner tonight. I'd like to see you again Prue. I'll pick you up at six?"

"Yea." Prue said

Andy hugged her "Tell Penny I'll see her tonight before I steal you away."

"I will."

Prue watched Andy go to his car before she went inside. Closing the door with the squint of an eye.

**This is modeled after the very first episode and there will be more stories just not added to this one. I'm still trying to work Penny into the others, but as a consequence I can't to that with some. I'd also like to include that Penny was in a dream of mine and that's how I came up with the concept of her. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe will find out about Penny, and how she got here in coming stories. Also, I'm basing this around Prue and Penny and a little of Piper and Phoebe. If I do add Paige, it won't be for a while. Hope you liked it!**

**-MissP.**


End file.
